In the existing technology, the steam generated by the combustion of infrared fusion of water protects the infrared structure from being damaged by the high temperature on the one hand. Secondly, the combustion of steam exerts certain thermal energy. The concept of using water as a raw material for generating hydrogen is not new considering especially for the inventor's understanding for this. In a patent named “Hydraulic infrared combustor” applied in 2007, it discloses that water protects infrared system from being damaged under high temperature. A number of technical solutions have been derived from this, which by far are disclosed in the applications of CN201072122Y, CN102022757B, CN202253789U, CN202470183U, CN202733898U, CN204227421 U. The purpose of the latter is that hydrogen energy is made by taking water as raw material, this process is theoretically simple and only requires that water is moderately contacted fire. However, the degree for “moderation” is difficult to reach, thus a desired goal can barely be achieved. Through the inventor's long-term exploration, a new water vapor reaction decomposition system can be provided to facilitate “water and fire” intermingling to realize more rapid decomposition of “water” into direct combustion fuel, thereby reducing the primary energy consumption and protecting the environment.